Dancer's Love
by MusaWCEB
Summary: Basically Normal love revised. Other genre's Hurt/comfort, and friendship. To fix Riven, the group makes Musa seduce him to change him...while it work or will the group get caught. on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's the thing. I know that a lot of people like this story, but I know that I can make it better. This is a rewrite of NORMAL LOVE. . . This one's gonna be very different I hope.**

CHAPTER 1:

Helia and his friends, Nabu, Layla, Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Techna, Timmy, Sky, and Flora, his girlfriend of 2 years, were waiting for Riven to come out of the Vice-principal's office. He had gotten in trouble for having sexual intercourse-again. If this was a normal high school, it wouldn't have mattered. But this isn't a normal high school-it's Alfea Fountain. It's a boarding school and the staff is responsible for the students, so if the girl gets pregnant obviously her parents will blame the school. The school happens to be very posh, just like Helia's grandparents, Saladin and Faragonda.

They whole group wasn't allowed in the office so they were waiting outside. Helia shakes his head. Riven needed to learn not to do things like this. If he does, then when he'll fall in love, she won't be easy to get and he'll have to learn the hard way. Of course Helia wants his friend to fall in love; he deserves to be happy after what happened with Dove. Helia has tried to find him a good girl, but instead of her changing him, he changes her. Riven has a way to make even the most innocent girls give in to sleeping with him. The whole gang wants to fix Riven. He was so broken after what happened with Dove that he has no clue what to do now, even though she left. . . He loved his sister so much, but she couldn't do anything about what happened. It was a great tragedy. He needed someone to fix him. He needed a girl to care the way Flora cares about Helia. He needed to remember how much he cared about other people. Just then Riven comes out.

"Riven, what happened," Flora asks. She always takes care of him. Funny enough she has the same birthday as Helia, only born about an hour after him.

"Nothing, Saladin isn't there. We have to go to the theatre cause he's in there with people for some unknown reason."

"Then let's go," Sky, who was bored of just standing here, says.

The whole group walks to the theatre, talking the whole time, about what Saladin could be doing in there. They walk in and see a girl with red hair down to her back speaking to a girl on the stage. They girl on the stage has black hair all the way to her butt from the looks of it. She also has sparkly blue eyes that floated up when the door opened, meaning that she was the first one to see them.

Riven locks eyes with her and can't let go. She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot. Those soft-looking pouty lips, the cute upturned nose, her delicate little hands, they made him smile, even though he's never really even seen her before.

"Looks like we have guests," the girl says. The redhead turns around, and her blue eyes settle on the group. She sighs.

"Saladin, you've got more visitors." The redhead then turns to the Asian beauty, "okay Mousy, you can take a break."

The Asian snaps, "don't call me that."Then, the girl, Mousy apparently, walks over to the large group still standing in the door. After, she gets off the stage, you can see that there's a girl with blonde hair to her shoulder's and blue eyes, and another girl with blue eyes and deep chocolaty brown hair (making Riven and most of the rest of the group think that this was the blue eyes group.). There are also three guys, A blonde with hazel eyes, and brunette with brown eyes, and a guy with black hair and green eyes.

Then, along with Saladin, a man with brown eyes and white hair, comes another boy. He looks Hispanic.

The whole group stares at these strangers. Surely someone would have seen these good lookers before. "Hello, Riven did you get in trouble again?" Saladin asks.

"Yes,"

"Thank you for telling me the truth. Please sit down." Everyone looks at Saladin as if he's crazy, everyone except for Helia who's still looking at Mousy, who at this moment was talking to her friends and now Saladin. Flora notices this and starts crying.

"Flora, what's wrong?" The whole group was in panic and she just points at Helia, who's still staring at Mousy. The whole group looks at him and sees who he's looking at. Riven sighs, knowing that now this girl would be off limits.

Stella, stands up, "Helia, how dare you stare at another girl?" The group of strangers looks up to watch this. Mousy starts to make her way over to where they are.

"Stella- listen to me"

"NO! yo're staring at another girl while your girlfriend is right here!"

Mousy shows up to where the group is, "umm, excuse me?" When she's not standing on the stage, Riven can't help but notice that she's a lot shorter and more delicate looking

Stella turns her rage on this new girl, "WHAT!"

"I really don't think it's his fault, I mean I did just show up before calling him." The girl says innocently.

Stella loses it, "WHAT! HE WAS CHEATING ON MY FRIEND!"

Mousy, still calm, says, "Oh God no, he wasn't cheating on her," Mousy points at Flora.

"Then why would you call him?"

"Because-"

"SO he was cheating, Helia you're just a no god lying asshole!"

Then Mousy loses it, "THAT'S IT! NO ONE CALLS MY BROTHER AN ASSHOLE!"

The whole world seems to freeze as Mousy says that.

Everyone's quiet, with Mousy shaking and her friends coming to where they are. The Hispanic boy hugs Mousy while she's still shaking, whispering in her ear. "It's okay, look no one hurt anyone, you'll be fine, Helia's a big boy."

Then, Flora says, "I'm so sorry. I just saw him staring and I kind of lost it."

Mousy, who's done shaking now says, "It's okay, I'm Musa by the way, Hell's little sister. Sorry for yelling."

Brandon nudges Stella, "Sorry for yelling too."

"See we're all better now. Any way Musa, this is Nabu, Layla, Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Sky, Flora, Techna, Timmy and Riven."

Everyone says hi, then Helia continues, "And guys this is Jesse, the Hispanic guy, Damon, the Brunette, Griffin, the black haired guy, and Ben the Blonde."

Then, before Helia can continue Musa says, "And the redhead is Jen, Schuyler the blonde, and Alicia the brunette."

Then, because he can't handle it anymore, Riven says, "Hell?"

Musa looks at him, "what?"

"You called Helia Hell."

"Yeah, I used to call him that when he was little, and he used to call me Mousy, cause I've always been so little."

"Why?" The rest of the group looks at each other because they can see that he seems to have a thing for Musa.

"Well, there were complications when me and Helia were gonna be born, and they had to rush mom into surgery after Helia was born. Before they could get me out though, they had to repair something, so I was born an hour after him almost at midnight."

**Okay, that's all I've got so far. . . Oh and I almost forgot Blupixiekimiko-I'll update Her first Love soon but I'm not sure about Together, I might just leave it as it is. And when I'm done with this one I'll do a sequel to this one instead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Okay Musa, I think you should get back to work," Jen says.

Musa groans, "Do I have to?"

Jen looks at her, "Yes, you have to. I promised Saladin that I would make you work."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want me to die working." Jen just looks at her. Musa sighs, "ughh, fine. See you all later."

After Musa's on the stage Jesse screams, "Hey Jen, don't work her too hard. I have to marry her later." He winks.

Musa looks back at him, "Who says I'm gonna marry you?"

"Who else'll marry you? I mean if I'm not gonna get married neither are you, so I just thought let's get it out of the way. Plus, you know we're perfect for each other."

Musa sticks her tongue out. But before she can say anything, Jen says, "Hey Jesse if you wanna propose to her do it later, when you guys are in bed or something just let me kill her now."

Saladin, who seems as tired of this as Helia and his gang of cheerleaders and football players, says, "Just get to work Hope."

"Kay, Gramps." Musa says.

Then, someone puts on the music for Everytime We Touch.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side_

_?Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
>I can't let you go<br>I want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
>They wipe away tears that I cry<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
>You make me rise when I fall<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
>I can't let you go<br>I want you in my life_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side_

Musa, sang and danced enticingly. Everyone was sure that they had never seen better. At the end, Musa was huffing and puffing.

Saladin stood up and said, "Wonderful Musa, that was great."

Jen had to blow everyone's good sprirts by saying, "Are you sure sir? I thought that she could do so much better."

Musa agrees, "Yeah, gramps I know that I could do so much better than that. I got so sloppy in the middle of it."

Then Schuyler says, "Well, Musa wouldn't have gotten that sloppy if Jen would let her have a break. I mean we get that she's amazing and that you're convinced that she could do so much better, but everyone deserves to take a break."

Jen thinks about it, as if everyone's trying to trick her. She sighs, "Fine Musa, you get to take a break Jesse will come train instead."

Jesse grabs Musa's hand and helps her down, even though she obviously doesn't need help, and gets up himself. Then, Musa screams, "Finally! I get a pee break! Haha just kidding."

For Jesse, Jen turns on some Music. Griffin also gets on stage.

Jesse says, "Eh, Musa this is for you

_Jesse, Griffin _**(Originally Enrique, Usher)**_  
>This is for the dirty girls<br>All around the world  
>Here we go<em>

_Dirty dirty dancer_

_'Nother day, 'nother night  
>And she acting like she don't sleep<br>She's a five when she drinks  
>But she's a ten when she's on top of me<em>

_She don't want love she just wanna touch  
>She's a greedy girl to never get enough<br>She don't wanna love she just wanna touch  
>Got all the moves that make you get it up<em>

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<em>

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<em>

_It's a game  
>That she plays<br>She can win with her eyes closed  
>It's insane how she tames<br>She can turn you to an animal_

_She don't want love she just wanna touch  
>She's a greedy girl to never get enough<br>She don't wanna love she just wanna touch  
>She's got all the moves that make you give it up<em>

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<em>

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<em>

_Never be her only_

_She never satisfied  
>You better do it right<br>Before you're lonely_

_No, she's never satisfied  
>You better do it right<br>Before you're lonely_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<em>

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<br>You'll never be her only_

_The girl don't stop  
>Dirty dancer<em>

_The girl don't stop  
>The girl don't stop<br>Dirty dancer_

_The girl don't stop  
>The girl don't stop<br>Dirty dancer_

_The girl don't stop  
>The girl don't stop<br>_

"Really, Jesse? Dirty Dancer? For me?"

"Course, I don't know any other dirty dancers do I?"

"UGHH!"

**Sorry, but that's it for now. I just want to say that while this story is MusaXRiven, you won't see it in a while, and you will be seeing hints of a MusaXJesse relationship**

**Ciao,**

**~Star**


End file.
